


Ichor Kiss

by LanaDelHoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Intercrural Sex, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, Rim job, Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaDelHoe/pseuds/LanaDelHoe
Summary: It’s Keith eating out Lance’s ass and than fucking him I don’t know what more u could want





	Ichor Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is un betaed SO I KEEP GOING BACK TO EDIT SKSKSKSKSKKD
> 
> Tumblr- boujeslut

 

 Lance was an absolute fiend for anything Keith did

He fell in love everyday with the slightest bit of his actions. He fell for the sight of the pale boy thrusting into him as Lance undulated  his hips on Keith’s thick cock, he was in love with the way his silky bangs fell over his forward as he slumbered. He appreciated the way his face would paint with the rosiest blush whenever he let out a roaring laugh. Lance was a fiend for Keith ; he would follow the other male to the ends of the earth, and beyond that. So he definitely wasn’t surprised when he found Keith’s tongue thrusting in and out of own pretty pink hole

 

“F-Fuck Keith”, Lance cried out as Keith inserted a finger into his puckered ass as Keith licked a long stripe up Lance’s dick.

 

The sweet moans only encouraged Keith, forcing lance to take Keith’s thrusting tongue even deeper as Keith gripped Lance’s beautiful thighs, marking them pink and purple by Keith’s gripping hands.

 

“oh God KEITH~ !" Lance clenched and went rigid as he forgot how to breathe for a moment when he felt a thick wet tongue drag itself up the underside of his cock. Lance spread his legs spread further, giving himself to Keith’s control. Lance raised his  head he looked down and saw just in time Keith lick and swallow up all of his wet sticky cum

 

Keith grinned, his pearly white canines contrasting against the dark of his bedroom. Lance fell back into plush bed, letting out a dreamy sigh.

 

“You know im not done with you yet, right baby? “ Keith spoke to him with a whisper.

 

“I know, and that’s what I love about you”

 

Keith crawled forward and connected his puckered lips with Lance’s soft ones.

 

Keith absolutely dominated the kiss, sucking hard against his mouth, swirling his tongue inside Lances mouth. When Lance’s hands rose and gripped against Keith’s familiar shoulder blades the older man had returned his hand back between Lance’s legs. This time he pressed two fingers and scissored him with a slow vigor

 

Lance moaned loudly as Keith stretched him out, his sweet noises echoing around the room. Lance breath hitched slightly when Keith exited his hole, leaving a string of pre cum as the trail. The sound of Keith’s zipper bounced throughout the room as he took then off, stripping his boxers along with them.

 

Keith attached himself to Lance’s neck, and began finding sensitive spots on his neck and chest to suckle. Lance’s blue eyes fluttered lightly from the sensations, his manicured nails digging tightly onto the man's muscular shoulders as he descended down his frame, kissing, licking, repeat. Lance moaned even louder as Keith by his sharp teeth into Lance’s jugular, causing droplets of blood to descend down his neck. Keith lapped at every last drop

  
  


Lance yelped a little when the rubbing against his hole  stopped and instead that thick familiar cock turned and pressed its head against his entrance.

A gentle calloused hand reached up and rubbed softly Lance’s soft cheek, wiping a stray tear before releasing the man’s face.

 

Keith took the bottle of lube and rubbed a generous amount all around the base to the end of his dick, lathering it to the point where the lube started to drip off his throbbing cock.  

 

Lance eyed him as Keith held his dick and guided it back to Lance hips, between his spread legs.  
Lances mouth made an O as watched it disappear from his sight when Keith pressed down into him.Lance keened when Keith grabbed a handful of his chocolate hair to prepare him for his thrusts. Lance wrapped his legs tightly around Keith’s waist, hooking his ankles.

 

Lance almost forgot how to breathe when Keith was fully settled inside him. The tan boys lips opened wide to take in breath. Keith had turned his head to distract him from the painful stretch. He took in his state for a moment and offered Lance a wet, releasing kiss.

 

Keith started to thrust, going deeper with every turn. Keith had to spread the others legs even further to the point were they touched the bed to accommodate Keith’s body. Keith gripped Lance’s round hips, helping him aim steadily.

 

”Ah, Ah~" Lance gasped. He could feel Keith deepening his thrusts, he could feel him applying more  strength. Lance had once prided himself with being able to take dick, but Keith was going to put him in a wheelchair at this point.

 

The slick lube from earlier made it easy for Keith to slide in and out of Lance’s wet ass with ease. The grunts leaving Keith’s mouth notified Lance that he was loving every second of fucking Lance. Keith hit his g spot with proficiency. Lance threw his head back, shouted out a loud moan and gripped Keith harder, encouraging Keith to thrust harder.

 

Sapphire eyes rolled into the back of his head and his shiny lips parted, letting out all the gorgeous sounds that Keith loved to hear. With his head tilted back and neck arched Keith returned to attack Lance’s neck once more, scrapping  his teeth down the length of the tanned skin before he leaned down further and took in a brown nipple. Lance arched harder against Keith , his hands flew into those raven threads, pushing him closer.

 

Keith’s released his abused  nipple with a wet pop, looking up to see Lance’s lust ridden face. Keith went for Lance’s mouth again, sucking at his sweet lips. Lance moved his arms to wrap around Keith’s strong neck, making Keith buck into lance once more.

 

Lance’s azure eyes widened again. "AH!" Keith’s  large hand took hold of his hips just in time for the pale mans cock to jab against that forbidden place inside him. It  was absolute ecstasy, now his hips rolled into Keith’s wanting more, silently pleading he press deeper and harder. Lance spread his legs wider, tossing his head in pure bliss.

 

"YES YES KEITH!" Lance was in pure bliss. Keith continually pressed in just the right way to get lance to keep saying such encouraging words. "GOD! I love you so much Keith !yes baby go deeper !"

 

Keith’s thrusting ceased, making Lance whine confusingly. Why had he stopped? Was he not good enough? It wasn’t long before Lance’s wish came true, Keith flipped him making him bounce on the plush bed, his round ass stick up in the air.

 

Lance ceened as Keith entered him again with a powerful thrust while gripping his hips tightly again.

Lance pressed back against Keith, the pale man thrusted harder back, trapping Lance’s cock against the sheets. Lance moaned, his pink  lips opening wide and saliva dripping to stain the nice sheets beneath them. Never in his life had he ever thought about being stretched there or how shamelessly incredible it could feel.

 

He could feel Keith getting bigger, Lance went rigid at the feel. It was Keith’s cum, hot and spreading. Lance had already felt Keiths wideness was enough to make him feel overwhelmingly stretched but he just kept ejaculating and proving him wrong . Lance swore he felt his very stomach get bigger to take his knot. Though he did know for a fact that Keith had gripped his hips, held them up as he emptied himself inside him, as if he didn't want any part of him slipping out.

 

Keith fell back into the bed, spooning lance.

“You know Shiro and the princess are gonna chew us out later right?” lance asked him tiredly.

Keith kissed soft kisses along the curve of Lance’s back

 

”Let Them”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Girl I woke up from the fattest nap and saw like 102733747 bottom Keith fics like damn what kinda crackhead made these???? I had to gag like ao3 should make a block button or sumn but anyway, I hope u liked I made this in like 30 mins.  
> But my tumblr is @boujeslut


End file.
